Chains
by Theresa471
Summary: Sergeant Javier Esposito and five other detectives are given a big under cover operation from inside the Tooms prison, to find out who is bribery guards to have prisoners leave outside to rob banks and jewelry stores. 13th chapters total...
1. Chapter 1

Chains

Chapter One

Prison guard James A. Mallory having been a guard for the Tombs 15 years. He was going to retire in three months. In spite the fact its not been easy with certain people trying to bribe him with closing his eyes to what the prisoners have been doing.

Walking by one of the cells. He noticed two of the prisoners Sanchez and Malcolm discussing some sort of a plan. When they heard Mallory coming near them. They stopped cold in what they were doing and saying to each other.

"What's going on here you two?" Mallory said in a tone that really didn't scare them at all. However once he leaves, they will be continuing with the conversation.

"Nothing is going on Mallory. Can't we even talk in our own cell for god sake's?" Malcolm replied with having to be getting out soon with his sentence of five years for robbing a jewelry store and getting caught soon afterwards.

"It's what your saying that had me on alert gentlemen. If you keep this up Malcolm, your going to be staying here longer then necessary." He said to have the both of them upset and fuming.

He walks away to check out the other prisoners. Even though these two have been giving him a hard time for months. They even tried bribing him to get the guard off their backs. "We need to do something about him before we are not able to move around with our plans." Mallory said to his associate in the cell.

"I will take care of it Mallory. There are a couple of inmates will be happy to take him out. However you're going to pay them well to do the work of getting rid of Mallory for good." He said softly in his ear with getting up to wait for the right time to speak with them during exercise break in the yard.

It would be the next day with everyone set with the plan. Prison guard Mallory having come on duty was in the yard watching the prisoners doing their exercises, talking and running. It was a cloudy afternoon in the middle of May with a slight chance of rain.

Sanchez gave the signal to those two that will take out the guard and without anyone of the other guards to see the murder looking the other way...

Mallory walking over into the corner to break up a group of prisoners. When all of a sudden he was able to feel something enter his body in his back twice. He tried moving his weapon into place without success. He fell to the dirt floor losing his battle with the living.

Everyone broke away after two of the other guards realize what was happening to blow their whistles to have everyone back inside, while medics were called to the scene to check out the guard on the ground. Everyone was having a blind eye as to what really happened to him.

The prison warden came out to speak with some of the guards to find out what had happened. None of them knew what had happened, even though the warden could check the security cameras. Even though as it turned out the particular cameras were deactivated and no one was able to see who had killed the guard.

Prison Warden Guy Williams will have to call in the police to start up some type of investigation on who was responsible for the murder of prison guard James Mallory.

Captain Kate Beckett having to be in her office of the 12th precinct. She had received a phone call from the police commissioner telling her to send a team of detectives to investigate the murder of the Tooms prison guard of 15 years. She asked for two teams Sergeant Javier Esposito, Detective Kevin Ryan, Sergeant William Anderson and his partner Lt. Jose Alverez.

She was waiting for them to arrive. There was very little to go on at the moment. Accept for the fact that the warden had a feeling that some of the guards were being paid off to keep their silence as with the prisoners.

Finally they arrived with Beckett opening the door for them to sit down. She will be explaining to them about the case and what she wants them to do for the most part...


	2. Chapter 2

Chains

Chapter Two

"You want us to do what sir?" Detective Kevin Ryan said to Captain Beckett inside her office. While Esposito was listening as with the other two detectives.

Sergeant Esposito wasn't too happy with the idea of going under cover into the Tooms to try and get close to the probable inmates involved with the murder of the prison guard.

"I don't like this one bit as well gentlemen. But it needs to be done. Since we have no idea who killed Mallory with the security cameras having been deactivated at the time. Each of you will be on your own with no prior connections on the outside. Understand?" She said sternly to her officers shaking their heads.

"Then how are we to make contact with the outside Captain?" Esposito asked with his worries of being inside a prison like the Tooms with being tough.

"The warden will have you all taken to his office on occasions to be interrogated, along with others in order to steer clear that your talking to him to make some sort of a deal." Beckett says with giving them papers to read in what the police commissioner wants them to do and find out while inside."

"And what are we to do once we get too close to them?" Sergeant William Anderson spoke up with his partner quiet as well during all this time.

"If and when you do find and get close to those responsible. You need to be very careful afterwards. These prisoners are very dangerous and have already killed one guard. I don't want any more killings!" She was mad as hell with having to blow up with her emotions in front of her troops.

"Don't worry Beckett, we will do our best inside the prison. Just be sure that the warden will understand as soon as we arrive." Esposito says with getting up from his seat to leave the office to prepare himself as with everyone else. They had no idea how long this case was going to take inside the prison under cover.

Meanwhile word was being received to Malcolm inside the Tooms prison that four new inmates were being brought in. They had a wide range of crimes against them. One of the guards on their pay roll told Malcolm that the four of them will be arriving with-in the hour. As they were being processed to enter the prison.

"I need for you to find out as much as you can Jordan before I take any chances with the new men. Understand?" He asked while standing in the corner from inside the exercise yard.

"Yes, of course sir, right away." The older guard moved away from them to head inside to check his computer on the information that was placed into the system with the processing of the four.

When the guard moved inside. Malcolm told Sanchez to have the other prisoners to be careful once the new men arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chains

Chapter Three

Esposito, Ryan, Anderson and Alverez were anxious to get into the group. Even though each man was having a hard time with being inside with all of the prisoners. Even Esposito tried his best to get in with the certain groups. However they wanted no part of them until they had gotten the word from Malcolm that it was all right.

It had taken at least four days before anyone of the prisoners in the court yard and in the cells. However it was the next day Malcolm had made the decision with giving the word to those on his pay roll to begin having friendships with the four. Even though needing to be careful in what they say to them.

The warden had been keeping an eye on the four under cover officers having to made sure they were staying out of trouble. Only those prison guards that he trusted the most for which they were able to give messages to both Ryan and Esposito from the outside.

The one guard coming outside to keep an eye out on his prisoners. He went over to Esposito speaking Spanish to him in regard to watching his back. Malcolm is watching him and his friends. "Thanks!" He says back in Spanish to the older guard.

It would be some time later when Malcolm came over to him inside the prison during meal time to speak with Esposito about working for him with being on his pay roll. Malcolm didn't talk with the others about it. Since he wasn't all that sure about the three.

Talking softly. Esposito asked him in what he had to do in order to be on his pay roll. He listened to what Malcolm was saying to him without stopping for a few minutes. "When is this going to come down Malcolm?" Esposito asked with making sure he was hearing right about what he was going to be doing.

Some time later...

Esposito was asked to speak with Malcolm in his cell. Since the guards were on his pay roll was able to bring him to another level of the prison.

Esposito was curious as to how he was able to get these certain prison guards to do this and without being bothered by the warden and other officials. As he arrived at his cell with the door opened. He was able to see Malcolm speaking to other prisoners, along with seeing an exchange of monies into their hands.

Malcolm looked up to see the new man outside the cell door with the guard telling him that he was here as per his orders.

"Please come inside. Everyone is leaving to head back to their cells." Malcolm says with offering him a drink for which he accepted.

"Thanks for the Scotch. It has been awhile since I had anything to drink with being on the run until I had gotten caught by the police." Espo replied with finishing the Scotch in two shots to warm up his belly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chains

Chapter Four

After Malcolm told him what was to be done. Esposito said the following to him in his cell.

"You want me to do what?" He exclaimed with his asking the question. Esposito was mostly shaking his head before answering him with the request. "I know that I have robbed banks before Malcolm. But how the hell I am to get out of the prison to work with your associates on the outside of this place?"

"Easy Espo. I have several guards on my payroll. You're able to get out without anyone saying a word to you with leaving and than coming back inside. This is going to happen tomorrow night. I will give you details to take with you to your cell. Don't let anyone see them Esposito. Understand?" Malcolm needed to be sure that he would be able to be trusted at this point.

A quarter of a million dollars was at stake with the bank robbery in the Bronx. This plan had been in the works for the past few months. Now it was time to put it into action for the most part.

"I understand Malcolm, and I will obey your orders. Can I go back to my cell to look over your plan?" He asked nicely with his tone of voice and demeanor.

"Of course! I will need your answer later on in regard to the job." He asked with Esposito getting up from the chair to head out with an escort back to his cell. He didn't know how he was going to get the information back to the warden without any of those guards catching him.

After some time with going over the plans. One of the guards working for the Warden came inside to let him know that he was as with eight others were going to be brought into the warden office for a shake down. This would be the best time than any to past on the information to the outside and Captain Beckett.

It was at this time that the guard had placed chains around his ankles and wrists to make it look like the warden was serious over all with the shake down.

Information had gotten back to Malcolm that Esposito was one of those prisoners being shaken down by the warden. They would have to wait until later to find out when Esposito comes back to his cell. And to make it believable, Esposito would be knocked around with several bruises on his face, arms and legs. And for which Sergeant Esposito had suggested it before the entire under cover operation had begun.

Some time later and several bruises to his body as with the other prisoners. Malcolm had asked his men to bring him to his cell for a little chat. Esposito was hurting all over when he arrived. Malcolm told him to sit in order for him to take care of him with a first aid kit to place bandages onto the cuts that had opened up.

"What happened?" He asked with concern etched on his face.

"The warden wanted information that I didn't have Malcolm as with everyone else. He had said to me and the others that someone inside was trying to cause trouble for him. He also mention that there was a possible chance that one of his guards might be behind it. And he needed to find out soon. Otherwise that was it accept for the fact that I was and the others were flogged." Esposito says to make them believe it on what happened in his office.

"Very well, we will need to be careful in a few days with the job. By the way what is your answer?"

"I will join your organization Malcolm and take on the job with robbing the Chase bank in the Bronx. Thank you for asking me, Malcolm." He replied with a half cock smirk on his face.

"Excellent! Lets get moving on this now with further planning." Malcolm said with talking fast in order to get Esposito back to his cell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chains

Chapter Five

Captain Kate Beckett was at home having a late dinner with her husband Richard Castle sitting at the table in front of the fire place. She had left her cell-phone on the table in case the warden from the Tooms would be calling. It's been a week since all four of her detectives have been working under cover. And she was very worried for the most part.

Castle had been away for the week with Gina with a last minute add on for a book tour up in Buffalo, New York and arriving back late last night. His children had missed him a great deal as with Beckett. In spite the fact she had been staying busy with the cases including the under cover operation.

"What's wrong Kate?" Castle asked with the worried look etched on her face. While finishing up his Sherry on the side of his half empty plate of food consist of Roasted Chicken, Baked potato, and a salad with french dressing.

"I haven't heard from the warden of the prison Rick. I feel as if something has gone wrong with the under cover operation. I had promised Alexis that William will be just fine with going inside the Tooms." She replied with taking a sip of her apple cider and exhaling.

"Hey! Everything is going to be all right. It's just maybe the warden is busy and can't call you just yet." Castle moves off his chair to hug his wife in her seat.

When all of a sudden her cell-phone went off on the table. She jumped off her seat to have Castle grab it for her.

"Thanks." She goes to press the button to speak with the warden with his name showing up on the caller I.D. "This is Captain Kate Beckett, how can I help you?" She asked in a calm type of voice, even though she was shaking inside and Castle could see it without saying a word to her.

"It's Brooks, Captain Beckett. I have the information you will be needing. All four of your under cover officers are just fine. Even though only one was able to get into the fold with one of my prisoners that we suspect. Sergeant Esposito is now part of Malcolm's organization and are planning on the outside a bank robbery in the Bronx." He exclaimed over the phone from his office alone.

"What bank and when Brooks?" She was curious and needing to close this case as quickly as possible.

"In two days at night. It's the Chase bank Captain Beckett on West 231st street. Good luck with arresting the four and including your under cover man to make it look he's part of the robbery."

"Understand sir. We will be ready with watching out for them. Thank you for calling with the information." She replies with getting u from her seat.

"Good night." He said with ending the call with a guard knocking on his office door with a report.


	6. Chapter 6

Chains

Chapter Six

Night of the robbery in the Bronx. Esposito and his associates were waiting for the right moment to enter into the bank with wearing black ski masks and carrying their weapons machine guns.

Sergeant Epsosito was nervous having to be some what nervous with going through with it knowing what was going to happen soon. Alberts one of Malcolm's men told everyone to get ready to enter into the bank. Since it had just closed for the evening. Only the two guards were inside waiting for the armor truck to arrive in order to move certain funds to another area.

In spite the fact they had a vault that could carry millions of dollars. They waited for the truck to arrive for when Alberts gave the word to go inside and start firing at the guards. However Esposito and his associates were rush from outside by the police.

Detective Kevin Ryan and a band of S.W.A.T. and other police officers both from the Bronx precinct and 12th precinct were able to arrest the five. Ryan told them to drop their weapons or else they would be put down. Alberts and his men dropped the machine guns to the cement floor and mutter to each other on who it might of been ratted on them.

One thing fr sure Malcolm was going to kill somebody once he finds out on who was behind it with calling in the police on his men on the outside.

Placing them into the back of the S.W.A.T. truck to bring them back to the 12th precinct with permission from the Captain of the Bronx precinct. Esposito sat next to Alberts in the truck listening to his tyrant on who betrayed them. However he would have to wait until he speaks with his lawyer to make contact with Malcolm inside of the Tooms.

"All I know Alberts is that the warden had mention while I was listening that someone on the inside was trying to ruin him to try and muscle in on his territory. It's a possible chance that this particular person just might be the one that had called in the police to have us all arrested." He stated with taking in a deep breath into his already straining lungs.

Shaking his head a little with the truck going over something bumpy. "It's possible! I will need to discuss it with my lawyer for when he finally arrives." Afterwards he didn't say another word to anyone.

12th precinct

Everyone was processed and placed in separate cells. Even though Esposito wouldn't be able to get out a message to Captain Beckett. He was being watched too closely by Malcolm's men since one of them was inside the cell with him on level four.

The lawyer for Malcolm had arrived to represent the group that was arrested and including Esposito. He was stewing inside the cell wanting out. However there was nothing he was able to do accept wait it out.

Lawyer John William came off the elevator to speak with Captain Beckett in regard to speaking with his clients. She was coming out of her office when he introduce himself with showing his I.D. to her and wishing to speak with them in their cells.

"I will have them Mr. William brought up to this floor and placed in separate rooms in order for you to speak with them." She exclaimed with going back into her office to call downstairs to have the four clients brought to the fourth floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chains

Chapter Seven

"How could this had happened?" Malcolm is pissed off from inside his cell talking to one of his cell mates and associates. As he slams his hand against the table having a bite to eat.

Julius having been in jail for three years was trying to understand his tyrant. Though it could of been him as well, once Malcolm had made the decision to use Esposito instead. "Maybe there was a misunderstanding sir?" He asked with great concern with his question.

"Someone in this group talked to the police to have them arrested and taken to the 12th precinct. I want answers Julius. Do I make myself clear?" He stomp with getting up from the table to ask Julius to get moving with looking for answers.

"Yes, sir right away." He moved out to speak with the other associates that was on his pay roll. It wasn't going to be easy now with everyone scared as hell.

Esposito had Captain Beckett come into the interrogation room to listen to the lawyer speak with him with keeping his mouth shut.

"But Mr. William, I don't know anything at all on who might of turned us in. I am not afraid to be in jail and I do hope you will be able to be released while waiting for the judge to decide on bail." Esposito says with Beckett watching his facial features. She knew that he did have something to say without the lawyer around.

"Very well for now. I will go speak with the others after I leave from here. Captain Beckett after I am done with them, I do wish to discuss maybe some type of deal with you."

"I will be in my office Mr. William. Please come looking for me there." He gets up to pack his brief case to move to another room, while the prisoner will stay for a few moments before taking him back to his cell.

She waited a moment to make sure that the lawyer moved out of sight. "What's going on Esposito?" She asked quickly with her nervous tone of voice.

"It's Malcolm Kirk sir. He's the one that is the boss in charge from inside the Tooms and having a number of the guards on his payroll. The warden is worried that something else might be in the works with not only the robbery that we were arrested for."

"Will you be able to find out once all of you will be out on bail?" She stated knowing that the judge will be working with the police to help try to captured the entire operation.

"I will try Beck. I just hope that Ryan and the two others will be asked to join in on the operation. It wasn't easy with trying to get Malcolm to trust me at all."

"Just think positive!" She said with asking the guard to come in to take him back to the cell while the lawyer was talking to the other three in separate rooms.

"I would need to be Captain Beckett." As he moved out with the guard with the chains on him to keep the under cover operation continuing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chains

Chapter Eight

After 24 hours after speaking with the judge. Esposito and his associates were released from police custody and the Tooms prison. This would give him more room to work with his under cover operation. Even though Malcom's associates will no doubt be watching him closely.

Esposito didn't want him to have them to come to his apartment for where his wife lives with him. So he had help by the Captain to rent a room and stay.

Meanwhile the lawyer went to see another one of his clients from inside the Tooms. Malcolm wasn't going to be all too pleased once he finds out that someone on the inside continues to rat on him and his group. He waited for Malcolm to arrive down stairs in the prisoners visiting room with the guards watching for any type of trouble.

"You have a message for me to take back to everyone and including Esposito?" His lawyer asked very slowly in order for anyone to listen to him.

"Tell them that I have another job set up in a few days." He hands him floor plans with the three guards that is on his pay roll looking the other way. His lawyer had made sure to stuff them into his brief case before leaving. After leaving the Tooms prison, he will than head for Malcolm's associates to show them the floor plans and notes that he had written for them.

An hour later with calling Esposito to meet at one of the associates apartment. Everyone was waiting for the lawyer having walked in and moved into the kitchen to lay out the floor plans.

"Malcolm wants to be sure all of you are able to understand the plans. This is not a bank but rather a jewelry store carrying a fortune in diamonds and other jewels. There are security cameras, and at lease four guards patrolling the store. It will be your jobs to try and figure out how to take the both out gentlemen."

"And when is this supposed to happen?" Esposoto asked with everyone wondering as well, since they had a great deal of work that needs to be done before it actually happens.

"A week gentlemen. And don't worry all of you, you're will be paid well with doing the job. All of you will be paid in a few days. I will call you to let you know when I have it and hand it out to all of you. Understand?" He asked with concern in his tone and watching everyone agree to his statement. "Now I will leave all this with you, so that I can go on home. I have a great deal of work that needs to be done in my office tomorrow." He announced with getting up from the chair to head for the living room to leave.

After Esposito left later with going to his rooms in Manhattan. He had a visitor knocking at his door an hour later. It would be Richard Castle coming for an update to report back to his wife.

"Thank god you're here Castle. Malcolm is planning on another robbery." He says before Castle asked with asking for the details.

"When is this jewelry supposed to be getting hit?" Castle asked with concern.

"A week. We will be meeting again in the morning to discuss the options on how to go about it with the floor plans. It's going to be an dangerous operation Castle. Malcolm wants is to take out the security cameras and the guards that patrol the store."

"I will be sure to give the information to Beckett. No doubt she will be informing the police commissioner. Try and take it easy for now, I will call Sung Lee and let her know that you're all." Castle announced with leaving the studio apartment.

"Thanks." Esposito replied with sitting down at the edge of his double bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chains

Chapter Nine

Castle walked into the Loft with Beckett waiting for him with the information. Sung Lee had been staying in the spare room until the under cover was over. It was part of the deal to have Esposito's wife to stay with them until the case was closed.

Beckett and Sung Lee were having tea at the counter chatting. Until they saw him walk over to them looking serious with his expression. Kate looks up from her tea to asked the following. "What's wrong Rick?"

"Esposito told me that Malcolm is planning on another robbery. However this time in a jewelry store filled of diamonds and other jewels. And this time they mean business with trying to take out all of the guards inside, along with the security cameras."

"Damn! This is not good at all. Did he happened to mention where?" She had to asked the question in order to inform the police commissioner and other police officials.

"Somewhere down town Manhattan. I believe the store is called Velvets having been around a little over thirty years Kate. I should have further info tomorrow and for which I plan to go see Esposito at his studio apartment." Castle says with placing more water in the teapot to have tea himself.

"Castle is Javier all right?" Sung Lee asked in regard to her husband.

"He seems to be Sung Lee. Don't worry, he is going to be just fine and will be once this operation is over with." He announced with pulling out another tea cup from the kitchen cabinet.

Meanwhile Malcolm would be receiving a report from inside his cell in regard to who of might had ratted on him and his associates. It was one of the prison guards having told him that they haven't been able to find out the info and including from the warden.

"Are you sure about this Bradshaw?" Malcolm was pissed with shaking his head with not getting any further along with finding out the truth.

"Yes sir. No one is talking. It would seem that everyone is scared to talk. Even the warden is not saying at all either. I tried getting it out of him, but he's mum on what is going on inside the prison." Bradshaw said to Malcolm steaming on the inside. He was about ready to explode with his temper.

"I want some answers as soon as possible before this new job goes down. Do I make myself clear Bradshaw?" He had gotten up off from his bunk from inside his cell, while the guard started to move out to look for any answers.

"Completely!" The guard headed back out to the main cell block to check in with his guards.

Meanwhile the warden had heard a rumor that someone on the inside was looking for answers. Even himself had been questioned since he had known what this particular guard was up to. He wasn't about to screw up with the under cover operation. There was no one at this point for which he was able to trust.


	10. Chapter 10

Chains

Chapter Ten

The next few days Esposito and his associates were going over the plan for the robbery. It was going to be some what complicated with taking out the security cameras and guards for the most part. Information was able to get back to Captain Beckett and her detectives on the case, and including inside the Tombs.

For those working for the Warden had spoken with Ryan, Anderson and Alverez. As it turned out Malcolm decided to take in the three for another job on the outside. Even though his men picked for the job will need to keep a close eye on them. And he doesn't need anymore screw ups on this one.

When Ryan and the two others were told that Malcolm finally decided to take them into their confidence. They knew the case would be ending soon with his arrest and those working for him.

Since Esposito was busy with his own work with the robbery happening this late evening. Captain Kate Beckett would have her men in place with hopefully taking them all in without any blood spilled. This arrest would need to be kept quiet until they are able to have the full extent of the information.

Nine o clock at night...

The jewelry store wasn't going to close until 11 p.m. with the armor car to arrive at 1 a.m., however the robbery was about to take place in a few moments with the security cameras to be disconnected from the main control room downstairs in the basement. It was Sanders job age 45 to shut down the security cameras. He would be able to knock out the two guards with knock out gas and tying them up into a closet.

After it was done. Wearing black masks over their faces entering the store carrying rifles. Both of the security guards on the floor were taken out by a blow dart carrying some type of poison. Harold age 35 an expert for when he was involved with the Navy seals a little over ten years prior. He decided to leave to enter into the private sector until he was able to get caught and sent to the Tooms.

As for Esposito and the other man, they headed for the show cases to place the diamonds and other jewels into a black bag to take out until the heat was taken off them and the jewels. Making sure they had filled the two black bags, Harold came over to give them the order to head back outside and the truck on the side of the building.

However the police would be waiting for them once they were done inside...

Once all of the merchandise was placed into the black bags, it would be time to leave and head for their hide out in the Bronx until the heat was off.

Captain Kate Beckett in the field with her officers. They were staying out of view until it would be the proper time to arrest them and bring them to the precinct for questioning.


	11. Chapter 11

Chains

Chapter 11

It wasn't going to be long before they came out of the store with the goods. Everyone just had to be patience with arresting them. Moments later...

"Here they come be ready." She ordered over the radio scanner in her hand.

S.W.A.T. waited a moment until they saw the first man walking out slowly from the side entrance with the first black bag, while Esposito was carrying the second in one hand and the other his rifle. This is when the order was given to move in quickly.

The other two men dropped their weapons when the S.W.A.T. came in storming from another entrance. "Hold it right there!" A Lt. Jerry Johnson in his early thirties pointed his sensor from the rifle onto one of the robbers chest. Right away the both men dropped there weapons mumbling through their teeth.

Captain Kate Beckett came inside to have her people place the cuffs on and to give them their rights. Even though at this time it won't be possible with placing the three into a special cell and keeping them their for a few days. Even though Beckett and her detectives will try to get the information out of them on who is the big boss inside of the Tooms.

"How long do you expect Captain to keep them in that cell?" Ryan asked with a nervous stomach asking the question. He was worried that the case would be blown.

"A few days Ryan. Just make sure that Esposito is placed in one as well to make it up and up. I want him to be next door to them so that they don't think that it was him that had called in the police."

"But what happens when the top man finds out that his associates ran with the merchandise?" Ryan said with turning to see the four placed in the S.W.A.T. truck and the officers.

"He's going to get nervous and start making mistakes Kevin. It is bound that the Warden and those guards that are loyal to the warden will be keeping an eye on him. He is supposed to be calling me to let me know about the moves he's making." Beckett announced with giving an order to one of the S.W.A.T. officers to get moving.

Moments later it happened...Catching the four off guard with the merchandise in their hands.

Detective Kevin Ryan and other detectives besides the S.W.A.T. officers had stopped them dead in their tracks and shaking their heads. "Put them into the back of the truck." Ryan said to the Sergeant wearing his S.W.A.T. vest. It wasn't going to be easy to get them inside with the cuffs behind their backs.

However taking the time, the officers were able to get them inside along with Sergeant Javier Esposito. He didn't say a word to anyone with keeping his mouth shut. The other three were steaming inside with wanting to know on just who ratted on them in the first place.


	12. Chapter 12

Chains

Chapter 12th

Taking them to the precinct, a great deal deal of security was put into place with a news blackout in regard to the case. Only certain officers were allowed to now on what exactly was going on.

Detective Kevin Ryan and others were able to take the four to the special cells. Only Sergeant Javier Esposito knew what was happening. He needed to be careful with his movements inside the cell. He was alone,  
while the other three were next store to him. He would be able to hear everything they would be saying.

Esposito would be the first one to say something to the group. He stood up against the cell to call out to them with anger in his tone. "Gentlemen, I don't know about all of you. Someone is behind snitching on us with calling in the police." He says with a slight sneer in his tone of voice.

"We need to get our lawyer here to have Malcolm to find out who is behind it in the first place." Ramos replied, while the other two stay quiet.

"But how are we going to call him, when the police won't let us make any calls at this time?" Esposito responded only to have them more angrier at this time as part of the plan.

"I will try to call out one of the police officers watching out inside here." Ramos says with turning to face the front of the cell and seeing that someone was coming over with chow and water. It was orders from Captain Kate Beckett to give them something to eat since it was late.

Lt. Jameison told the first group to move back into the cell so that he can leave the trays onto the small table in the corner. There was nothing silver accept plastic in order for them to eat and drink. He dropped off the trays before moving over to the next with Esposito. He was hungry and thirsty never the less.

Meanwhile at the Tooms

Malcolm was anxious to find out about whether the robbery had gone down. Standing up from inside his cell, he asked two of his associates to go find out, along with speaking with the warden about a matter that was on Malcolm's mind. But in the meantime, he would have to wait it out for now...

Two days later...

One of the four being held at the precinct. He asked to speak with someone of authority. Ramos was moved out of the cell with Lt. Jameison to bring him to the fourth floor for where Beckett and the Police Commissioner would be waiting for him.

While the other two were wondering what was going on. Even Sergeant Esposito was taken out of his cell to be brought to the captain's office as well.

Walking inside the captain's office Ramos was greeted by the Captain and Police Commissioner Nevins. They were very much interested in what Ramos had to say to them.

"Before I start to talk, I would like to make a deal that will protect me, Captain Beckett." Ramos said with a tone telling them that he was serious in the first place.

"We will protect you depending on the type of information you're going to be giving us Ramos." Nevins replied with taking a sip of his black coffee.

"No problem. It's something that your been after for months now. What if I tell you that my boss Malcolm Taylor in the Tooms prison is the boss of those robberies and bribing eight of the prison guards. I will be able to give you a list of those names without the warden's knowledge. Malcolm tried to get him into his pocket, but he wouldn't go for it." Ramos announced to have the both of them shaking their heads.

"Very well we will have the Witness Protection Program called in once we get that list, along with other information." Police Commissioner Nevins said with shifting to grab his brief case to take out a yellow pad so that he can start writing down the names.

Meanwhile Esposito was anxious to have this case closed as soon as possible and to get back to his real life and wife Sung Lee.


	13. Chapter 13

Author Notes: This will be the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading.

Chains

Chapter 13th

Once the Witness Protection Program was called to let them know that they had another client to protect. Captain Kate Beckett and her detectives had the information to arrest Malcolm in the Tooms.

She had advised everyone and including Sergeant Esposito with going inside to arrest those guards, Malcolm and his associates. It wasn't going to be easy at first.

Detective Kevin Ryan would be the first one to enter along with everyone else from the precinct. Sergeant Esposito wanted to be the one to arrest the bastard Malcolm with giving him the satisfaction of getting his man. Taking the elevator to the sixth level for where Malcolm was located with his cell.

It was awfully quiet for eight o' clock at night. The lights were turned down low with the guards to turn them up high from orders from the warden. Everyone on the cell block were wondering on what was going on and including Malcolm.

When he had seen Esposito walked up to his cell with a weapon in his hand. He knew at this particular time that he had been used as a pawn. "What is all this Esposito?" He asked in a stern tone of voice.

"It's Sergeant Esposito to you, Malcolm! You're under arrest for a wide variety of charges that will no doubt place you in a maximum security prison for the rest of your life." Esposito announced with a smirk on his face to have Malcolm steaming inside and out. As the sergeant gave him his rights and placed the cuffs behind his back to bring him to the precinct for further questioning. While Ramos was on his way with the agents from the Witness Protection Agency to Arizona one of the best security safe houses in the states.

Epilogue

It's been two weeks since the arrests of Malcolm, his associates and the prison guards all pleading guilty to the charges. As for Sergeant Esposito, he's been on a week's vacation with his wife Sung Lee in Japan visiting her precinct that she left to come to the states.

Weather wise it's been raining two days out of the seven, while keeping the both of them inside the hotel room. Though they were not bored at all with plenty to do both in bed, tv, playing cards and even her old friends that had worked with the inspector working on different cases.

Captain Kate Beckett was going to be happy to have the both of them back home. In spite the fact her precinct had been swamped with murder cases...

The End


End file.
